Tonight, Tonight
by Sailor Grape
Summary: H/D *slash one-shot* When Draco finally gathers up the courage to propose to Harry, the answer he receives is not quite the one he expected from the Gyffindor. Just a nice piece of fluff to fluffen up your day!


Title: Tonight, Tonight  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG for some nice fluff  
  
Coupling: H/D, of course!  
  
Another one-shot done! I swear, these are soooo much easier than chapter fics... Well, I got the idea for this fic from another fic I read a while back... The scene that inspired it was actually a blip in the actual plot, but my mind started to whir, and this is what it produced! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Everyone enjoying OotP? I thought it was great! It had its sticky moments (including the end, awww....), but it was still a good read. I'm going to start rereading it again this weekend, slowly this time so I can savor the details. Anyway, back to the fic. Read on!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Raking a hand yet again through his hair, Draco Malfoy paced nervously back and forth across the bedroom of the Head Boy's quarters and back again. He scowled, then dashed to the adjoining bathroom to put his hair back into place.  
  
Everything had to be perfect, hair included. It was a big night, the biggest of his life. He was growing more and more nervous as each second ticked by, but it felt like the time was moving too slowly. All it was doing was adding to his nerves.  
  
"You look wonderful, honey," the mirror told him brightly, and he smiled in thanks. He really did look wonderful, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a charcoal gray jumper that complemented his eyes and fair complexion perfectly. His hair was once again perfect. Satisfied for the moment, Draco gave his reflection a last once-over before going back into his room to resume his pacing.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box. The box was tiny, and it housed the most important object Draco had ever bought. And tonight, tonight he would finally do the one thing he had been gathering up the courage to do all year long.  
  
Tonight he was going to propose to Harry.  
  
Yes, Draco Malfoy was hopelessly, helplessly, head-over-heels in love with Harry Potter. Had been since the end of fifth year, although Draco suspected the feelings had just been suppressed before that. But ever since that one day, back in the beginning of sixth year, he and Harry had been inseparable. He would never forget it.  
  
Earlier that morning, in Potions to be exact, he and Harry had been sniping at each other, which was nothing new. They happened to get detention from Snape, which was also nothing new. But during that detention, amidst the reshelving of the potions according to their color (when, the week before, they had reshelved them by texture), they were both especially irritated. Draco couldn't quite remember when they had crossed from their opposite sides and had stood nose to nose, but he did distinctly remember when Harry had leaned over and had kissed him.  
  
Needless to say, he was shocked beyond all means, but he wasn't disappointed, not in the least. Since then, the two spent every moment possible together. Their respective Houses, not to mention the rest of the school, had been appalled and dismayed, but they quickly learned to accept it once the couple had shown no signs of self-destruction.  
  
Now, a good year and a half later, they were still together. And Draco was nervous. Really nervous. Why wouldn't the time pass by more quickly?  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall, his eyes widened. Amidst all of his bustling about and worrying and checking and rechecking everything, it was now eight.  
  
At the sound of the door downstairs opening, Draco breathed in deeply before heading into the sitting room. The sight before him almost made him faint.  
  
There stood Harry, dressed in an outfit almost identical to Draco's, the only difference being his jumper's black color that matched his unruly shock of ebony hair. The low collar exposed a long, milky column of throat. Jade-colored eyes shimmered at Draco, lighting up Harry's entire face.  
  
He was the most beautiful creature Draco had ever seen.  
  
Shuffling from one foot to the other, Draco could only stare at his boyfriend. He knew he must look like an idiot, standing there gaping, but he just couldn't help it.  
  
Smiling, Harry closed the distance between them and now stood directly in front of Draco. His eyes roamed up and down the Slytherin's body appreciatively. Giving a low whistle, he teased, "Dressed up quite nicely. Meeting someone special?"  
  
Eyes flashing, Draco pulled Harry to him and swooped down to join their lips in a fierce kiss. As Harry responded in kind, the blonde's arms tightened around his boyfriend's lithe, toned body.  
  
Breaking apart after a few minutes, Harry laughed breathlessly. "Save some of those for later. The night is still young." He led an equally breathless Draco over to the plush deep green couch, pulling the blonde down beside him. "So, what shall we do tonight?"  
  
Draco bit his lip nervously, hand unconsciously sneaking to his pocket. Then he realized what he was doing and instantly jerked his hand away, making him twitch slightly. As Harry gave him an odd look, Draco covered up, "Muscle spasm in my shoulder."  
  
"Aww, my poor Drake. Quidditch practice was especially rough today?" Harry clucked his tongue sympathetically. He knew how that went, as Ron, their current captain and Keeper, had scheduled practices almost every night for the last two weeks in order to be ready for their upcoming match against Ravenclaw.  
  
"It was," Draco agreed, and he wasn't lying. After a near-beating by Hufflepuff, the Slytherin team had been practicing for long hours at a time. Draco especially was being pushed hard, as they really wanted to win the match against Gryffindor in May. The past two years had seen Slytherin's defeat, and they were determined to win the Quidditch cup this year. Draco wanted to win too, but he knew there was a snowball's chance in hell of that happening. Harry was just too good for him, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. When they played against each other, Draco had found that his eyes followed the graceful movements of his boyfriend rather than the erratic whirring of the Snitch. He was pretty sure his teammates noticed, but they never said anything about it. They knew how he got entranced by the other Seeker...  
  
Harry studied Draco's face intently. His eyes had become somewhat unfocused as he stared off into space, a tiny smile playing upon his lips. Gently prodding Draco in the side, Harry murmured, "Come back to me..."  
  
Blinking, Draco's cheeks flushed the slightest of pinks as he gave Harry a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Momentary distraction."  
  
"What distracted you?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"You." He watched as Harry blushed prettily, looking down at the hands clasped in his lap. He loved how Harry blushed at the slightest compliments, which Draco gave him constantly. He just couldn't compliment the teen enough. And every time he did...  
  
"Funny, I was thinking the same about you," a husky whisper tickled Draco's ear as teeth gently nipped at his earlobe once, twice, before a pair of soft lips trailed a way across his jawline and met his own lips.  
  
As quickly as he had pounced, Harry had pulled back once again. He pinched a bit of fabric on Draco's jumper and tugged gently. "So, what's with the dressing up? Not that I'm complaining," he smiled. "I'm just wondering what the occasion is."  
  
"Isn't seeing you a good enough occasion?" Draco asked, snaking an arm around Harry's back and pulling the boy over to him. Oh, it was an occasion, a special occasion, the most special occasion ever. And it looked like it was time for him to reveal his secret motive to the one he loved.  
  
Pulling out of their embrace, Draco stood and walked partways across the room, facing away from Harry. His hand was now in his pocket, fingering the tiny box, flipping it over and over between his slightly shaking fingers. He was nervous, extremely nervous. But he was determined to ask what he intended to.  
  
"Drake?" Harry asked uncertainly, now standing. When Draco had pulled away unexpectedly, he began to worry. Did he do something to upset the blonde? Tentatively stepping over to where Draco had paused, Harry raised a hand to his shoulder, startled to find it trembling. "Draco, are you all right?"  
  
Spinning around, Draco met Harry's gaze. Harry looked worried. His eyebrows were creased together, a slight frown resting upon his lips. Draco had to do this now, while he still had the nerve. "You know I love you, right?" he questioned softly, desperately, raising a hand to sweep briefly across Harry's smooth cheek.  
  
At the question, Harry's heart clenched as a dreaded feeling filled his stomach. Why did Draco sound so nervous? And why was he shaking? Fearing the worst but hoping for the best, Harry answered, "Of course. I love you too. Draco?" he queried again as the blonde closed his eyes.  
  
Merlin, give him strength... Taking a deep breath, Draco's eyes fluttered open as he slowly fell to one knee in front of Harry, the ring box now open in his hand, raised up in front of him. Eyes never leaving Harry's shocked expression, Draco asked softly, "Harry, will you marry me?"  
  
Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. Did he-- Was that-- The reality of the situation hit him like a bludger to the gut. This was really happening. Draco had just proposed, and now he was waiting for an answer, so Harry decided to give him one.  
  
"No."  
  
The tiny smile that had begun to creep onto Draco's face as Harry had opened his mouth to answer now slid off his face as the dreaded word sunk in. No. Harry had said no. How could he say no? He was supposed to say yes! In all the times Draco had dreamt about this moment, and that had been quite a few times, Harry had always said yes. He didn't know how to deal with this. His lungs felt constricted, breathing hitched as a distinct ache in his chest began to spread. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, but he refused to left them fall. He looked down, not able to keep his gaze on Harry's face. He just couldn't.  
  
But Harry's face was in front of him once more, and he was... smiling? And down on one knee also. And holding an identical tiny black velvet box. Heart pounding against his chest, Draco allowed a fleeting moment of hope to wash over him as he glanced up to meet Harry's gaze.  
  
"Draco, I love you more than this world. Will you marry me?"  
  
Opening his mouth, Draco couldn't make any words form. He was shocked, completely and utterly shocked. Not only did he propose to Harry Potter, who turned him down not two seconds ago, but now Harry Potter was proposing to *him*? Well, he only had one thing to say to the Gryffindor.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?" Harry's hopeful gaze now metamorphosed into one of pure elation as he launched himself at Draco, smothering the blonde in feverish, unrelenting kisses. He said yes! Draco wanted to marry him!  
  
As their kiss came to an end, Harry gingerly took Draco's left hand, slipping on a thin gold band with one lone, square-cut ruby embedded in the top.  
  
In turn, Draco slipped onto Harry's finger a silver band with a tiny cluster of emeralds on top. Their hands entwined; both looked at the pair of rings, one in Slytherin's colors, the other in Gryffindor's. They really did look great together.  
  
Eyes meeting yet again, Draco's heart swelled with so much emotion he thought it would burst. He was engaged. He was going to get married to Harry Potter, the love of his life, the only one he'd ever loved. He leaned in slowly, watching Harry watch him with a half-lidded gaze. But before their lips could meet, Draco pushed Harry back. "Why did you say no?" he asked in annoyance.  
  
Still grinning as he rubbed his now sore arm, which he had just landed on, Harry answered, "I had every intention of proposing tonight, too. You didn't think I was going to just let you propose and allow my weeks of worrying to go to naught, did you? I don't think so! And besides, that's what you get for worrying me that something was wrong."  
  
"Oh, so it was out of spite from my nervousness?"  
  
"Yes, exactly." Pulling himself back up, Harry's face inched closer to Draco's. "And now, as punishment, you're going to have to live with me for the rest of your life."  
  
"Somehow, I think I'll manage," Draco whispered before the words were swallowed from his mouth in a kiss that would only be rivaled by the one they shared on their wedding day.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The end! This fic pretty much wrote itself. I love it when they do that. Short and sweet, just how I like em. I hope you liked it too. Please review! I love my reviews. They keep me writing. And since I have two H/D fics in the works and another one about to be started, I could definitely use the support. So please drop me a line. I'd appreciate it! 


End file.
